maxisfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Country
Old Town was introduced in The Sims: Unleashed and is an extension of the original neighborhood screen. The original area now takes the top-right quarter area. There are many new lots, and there are now shops, pet stores and gardening centers scattered around SimCity. The town's founder Gunther Goth formed the town while seeking a better life for his wife Cornelia and son Mortimer. The area left of the river is mostly populated by residential lots. The smaller area to the right of the river seems to be the "tonier" part of town, and contains the home of Gunther and Cornelia Goth. The town is very similar to New Orleans, rich with the jazz music, period architecture, and voodoo shops. Old Town is presumed to be the left-hand area of Pleasantview, where Sims such as Cornelia Goth and Mama Hick live - or lived. Old Town, however, is mentioned a few times in The Sims 2 in chance cards and awards. It seems to be an older district, and filled with history. Families *'Charming Family:' Claire Charming and her pet dog Luna live here. Claire works in the Medicine Career track. *'Goth Family:' Gunther Goth and Cornelia Goth, parents of Mortimer Goth, live with their twin Siamese cats Hecuba and Menelaus. They are the town founders and lives in a massive mansion. Gunther works in the Education career track. *'Burb Family:' Brad Burb, his wife Tiffany Burb, his son Johnny Burb and their dog Tucker live on a farm. Brad and Tiffany are quite different, since Brad is a nature-lover and Tiffany is fashion-obsessed. Tiffany works in the Fashion career track. *'Hick Family:' Mama Hick lives with her son Elden Hick and their three dogs, Duke, Bobo and Leroy. Mama was once Miss Sim City, but she lost her fortune and works in the Culinary career track. *'Kat Family:' Ginia Kat lives with her four cats, Waggles, Boots,Scout and Maggie. Ginia works in the Education career track. Community Lots *'Custer's Market, 61 Happy Trail:' Should your Sim ever feel like a spot of gardening, they should come to Custer's Market, where they can buy seeds, buy and sell vegetables, or ask Gardener Bob for advice on tending to your garden. *'McArthur Square, 73 Elm Street:' McArthur Square is a good place to get away from it all; your Sims can buy a cup of coffee and a pastry, listen to the strolling saxophone player and enjoy the fountains. There is also a large playground for children. *'Lake Barrett, 74 Elm Street:' Lake Barrett offers some great social-building options, where your Sims can mingle with other Sims, play some pool and drink coffee. It is more frequented by adult Sims, meaning there is a higher chance your Sims could find romance here. *'Pet Paradise, 70 Elm Street:' When you are ready to adopt a cat or a dog, head down to Pet Paradise, where you can select the cat or dog of your choice. You can also buy other pets, such as birds, iguanas, fish and turtles. Other pet-related merchandise, such as pet treats, chew toys, and collars, is sold here. You can even give your dog a bath. A pet trainer resides here as well. You can ask him for information, or pay him to teach your pets tricks. *'Old Town Quarter, 71 Elm Street:' This lot is a good place to visit if you want a mixture of everything; there is a pool hall, jazz players, food services, shops and a small pet store upstairs. *'Gothic Quarter, 75 Elm Street:' Gothic Quarter appeals to the Goths, strangely enough. However, there are several things to do here - there are places to eat, a library, a shop, a gardening store, a palm reader, and perhaps undesirably, a large cemetery. If you pay the palm reader §20, she will read your palms. Some things she says will do nothing, but others can increase either your Sim's motives or your pet's motives, and one will increase everybody's motives. *'Sim Central Park, 58 Ingleside Drive:' The Sim Central Park might not have a lot of things to offer, but it's a good area for your Sims to relax and your pets to explore. There is a large pool, a pet show (which your pets must be well-trained to win) and a few food stands. Unlike other community areas, Old Town does not have townies, but other Sims from the neighborhood may appear. While they may appear as individuals, you may also encounter one or more entire families (including children and pets).